Mythical, Magical, Mystical
by AnorexicWalrus
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to a convention for Mythical, Magical, Mystical beings. What has he got himself into? USUK, fluff, oneshot.


Alfred had already secured the tickets; he had done so long ago. He rubbed his thumb against the golden, swirly writing across the terribly purple and pink tickets he clutched in his grasp.

_Mythical, Magical and Mystical Creatures Convention_

Yes, Alfred had managed to secure tickets to a convention that he was sure his boyfriend would just love, without a doubt. He had always known that Arthur was a lover of mythical, magical and mystical beings (he actually had a few of them as imaginary friends), so when Alfred had seen the poster for the event in town he decided that he could not pass up this opportunity to bring Arthur such joy. Arthur had been overworked for the past few weeks, so this was definitely the break he needed.

Alfred grinned and hid the tickets behind his back as he rang the doorbell to Arthur's home, and his own second home. He did his best to stifle a laugh of glee as he heard Arthur shuffling around on the other side of the door, groaning about how he was "running all the way" although from the sounds of it he was doing no such thing.

Alfred's smile widened as the door opened to reveal Arthur, although the same could not be said for Arthur's weary expression. "Hey, Artie! I have a surprise for you!" he leant in and stole a quick kiss from Arthur's lips, earning a groan and a swipe of the hand from the Englishman.

"What is it this time? More coupons for McDonald's?"

"Although that is an awesome surprise, I've got something better!"

"Rum?"

"Better!"

"Scotch?"

"Better!"

"Gin?"

"Holy crap, you're such an alcoholic, Artie!"

"And you're so annoying. Just bloody tell me already!"

"Well, if you insist!" Alfred winked, finally pulling the tickets out from behind his back. Arthur gasped and clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening, and all was silent for a moment.

Until Arthur yelled his love for Alfred as he tackled the American man to the ground, nuzzling him and showering him with kiss after kiss after kiss.

"Oh, Alfred, this is amazing! _You're _amazing! I've wanted to go to this convention for _years_, but I've never had the _money_, or the _time_, and now I have both, and you have the tickets, and _oh_, thank you, Alfred!"

Alfred, although pleased with the nuzzling and kisses and positive reaction, couldn't help but wonder, _What have I created?_

Alfred couldn't help laughing at Arthur as they stood in the queue for the convention. He kept trying to get up on his toes and see through the rainbow archway to the excitement within; Alfred even lifted him up at one point to try and help him look, but to no avail. The place was too crowded. Alfred was actually surprised that so many people wanted to see this – so many people like Arthur, for not only did he see little boys and girls but young men and women too. Well, he should have guessed that he and Arthur wouldn't be the only young men attending, and grateful for the fact that they wouldn't stick out in a crowd of children.

"Hey, Alfred," Arthur tugged on Alfred's sleeve, eyes wide and shining, "can you see anything yet?"

Alfred squinted over the heads of people, through the rainbow archway which they were nearing, getting closer and closer, but didn't see much. "Nah, just lots of colour."

"Colour!" Arthur beamed, "Like rainbows? Are there leprechauns? A pot of gold?"

"I dunno, Artie!" Alfred chuckled at Arthur's adorable anticipation, "You'll see when we get in there."

Arthur continued to bounce on the spot as they edged closer and closer to the ticket booth. When finally there, Alfred had barely handed in their tickets before Arthur shot off to the rainbow archway, marveling at its colours and pointing at it excitedly. Alfred sighed, smiling and shaking his head, before trailing after the Englishman.

"I want a photograph by the rainbow archway!" Arthur declared, pulling out his camera.

"Dude," Alfred laughed, "we're not even inside yet."

"Yes, but this is the beginning! I want to capture all of it and then make an album."

"Excuse me," a girl and her friend came forward out of the queue, "do you want us to get both of you into the picture?"

Before Alfred had a time to reply, Arthur had thrown the camera at the girl with a hasty cry of thanks and had dragged Alfred to stand by the rainbow archway. There he hugged Alfred's arm tightly, smiling brightly at the lens, and Alfred barely had time to compose himself before the shutter clicked.

"How's that?" asked the girl, handing the camera back to a delighted Arthur.

"Perfect, thanks!" Arthur replied, grinning at the photograph.

"Yeah, thanks." Alfred smiled at the girls as they withdrew themselves, "So, Artie, you ready to go and see the actual thing?"

"Of course!" Arthur beamed, grabbing at Alfred's arm again, much to the American's unnoticed delight, "Do you think they have gnomes? Garden gnomes? They can be nasty buggers, but I love them!" As they entered through the rainbow archway, Alfred wondered what he got himself in for.

As soon as he saw it, Arthur ran towards the unicorn section, happily pointing at and commenting on the displays, "Oh, look, Alfred, it's the horn of a Karkadann! Oh, and that one belongs to an Arabian Onyx! Oh, my, a European horn! That's Uni's horn! I shall have to tell him about this. Oh, and just look at that Oriental unicorn!" Alfred almost wanted to know how Arthur knew so much about unicorns, but was afraid to ask. However, the image of Arthur poring over dozens of mythology and unicorn filled books amused him, and was somewhat sweet. What else was sweet was Arthur grinning and bouncing about on the spot and clinging to his arm as he pointed out things that piqued his interest, much like a child would.

Arthur gasped suddenly, "Look, Alfred! Gnomes! Oh, I had hoped for this!" another gasp, "Oh, my goodness, they have the gnomes adapted from J.K. Rowling's imagination in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! Don't they look like potatoes? Don't they?"

"Yeah," Alfred grinned, "potatoes." But he wasn't really listening; he was too concerned with Arthur's adorableness.

It was pretty much a day of Alfred chasing after the enthusiastic Arthur, feigning interest in the things he pointed at (although he _did _think the dragons were cool), only stopping for food breaks in the café, and even then Arthur was bouncing giddily in his seat, discussing the convention.

"And did you see those fairies? Goodness, they looked a sight! Nothing like my fairies at home. Should I tell them about that part? Would they be alright with being depicted as, well…you know…"

"Ugly?" Alfred suggested.

Arthur leant forward and hushed him, "Don't say that; you might upset them!" Alfred chortled, for Arthur looked so cute as he reprimanded him, with his eyes narrowed yet still vibrant, and his pout so childish that it was endearing. Alfred reached forward and wiped a crumb from Arthur's cheek.

"I know something that certainly isn't ugly though." he grinned, "You. You're so cute, Artie."

Arthur recoiled and blushed, furrowing his thick brows but still wearing that cute pout, "Don't act so sappy; we don't have time for that." He turned to look out of the window as he bit into his scone, but Alfred kept his gaze locked on him and his scarlet cheeks.

After lunch the day continued as before – Arthur lead and Alfred followed. Arthur pointed something out and Alfred pretended to look before turning his attention back to Arthur. Arthur commented on something and Alfred half-listened. It was all a blur of colour, myth, magic and mystery for Alfred really, and it didn't feel like long before the sun was setting and Arthur was walking out of the closing convention with him.

"That…" Arthur declared, "…was wonderful."

"Yep." Alfred nodded, "Sure was."

"I can't remember the last time I had that much fun!" Arthur turned to Alfred, snaking his arm around Alfred's own and clasping his hand, "Thank you so much, Alfred. It means a lot to me that you took me here."

"No problem," Alfred blushed, enjoying the warmth of Arthur's hand in his own, "anything for you, babe."

Arthur smiled and pulled back, stopping Alfred in his tracks and getting up on his tip-toes to plant a kiss on the American's lips. He seemed to practically radiate as he got back down to normal height, his eyes seeming more dazzling than before and his smile wider, "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred gawked at Arthur, but not for long before pulling the smaller man to his chest and lifting him up off of the ground, wrapping him up in a warm bear hug, "I love you too, Arthur! So much! Agh, stop being so cute!"

"I will if you stop strangling me!" Arthur choked, taking a deep, much needed breath when he was finally released.

"Sorry." Alfred chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck, "Too much love?"

"Indeed." Arthur coughed, rubbing his throat, until his hands were clasped together by Alfred's.

"Well that's too bad because I still have a lot of love to give!"

Arthur was bundled up into Alfred's arms before he could protest, and Alfred made sure to kiss every inch of the Englishman's face, all the way home, until they got to the door, where he slung Arthur over his shoulder to unlock the door, but when they were inside and the door was locked once more, Arthur was back to being carried bridal style, and Alfred's lips were back to his.

* * *

**Author's notes: My dear, genius friend, pie1313, gave me this dear, genius idea, and I could not simply pass it up. It was such a cute idea! Thank you, Pie! Anyway, despite its shortness and rushed feel, I hope you still find it enjoyable and incredibly fluffy.  
(By the way, if you're interested, Arthur _did_ take photos of _everything_, and he _did _make an album out of it, complete with love hearts and flowers, drawn by himself. ;D Ahaha, oh, can you just imagine?)  
Oh, and as a side note, I watched Winnie the Pooh just a couple of hours ago (the new one), and I laughed as I realised just how much Rabbit's eyebrows resembled Arthur's! XD Take a look with Google Images if you want to see.  
Critique is welcomed, comments are appreciated!  
Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alfred and Arthur belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AnorexicWalrus~**


End file.
